Euphoric Dreams
by chibimona23
Summary: Kagome is having some very interesting dreams and in each one the same man is calling to her, but what does he want with her? And why is it that he knows her? kikyo will not show up in this story for those of you who hate her
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I sadly do not own InuYasha or anything except the situation I put them in. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

The sun beaming down onto her sleep deprived eyes made her squint. It had been days since she had last had a decent night's rest and her body was exhausted from traveling. The wind blazing past her face only made her close her eyes further until the point lid laid open lid. The weight of her exhaustion made her unable to reopen them and so she slowly drifted off to sleep upon the warm mass beneath her. Time passes so slowly when your drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, but so quickly once your immobile.

A gentle hand was placed upon her head slowly waking her up. A small whisper of a voice called to her but all she could make out was the words "follow me." She rose from the hard ground she had seemed to be placed on and looked towards the origin of the voice, but to no avail. The voice spoke out again this time more clearly. "Come to me...I miss your company. I see you few and far apart and always with guests so why not stop by alone. We'll chat. Maybe about the weather." She seemed confused.

"The weather?" she questioned. The non-visible figure just turns to look at the sky. "Yes, it smells like rain." Before she could question the figure on anything actually relevant to a first meeting's normal conversation she felt a rough tug on her arm. An irate voice seemed to follow, calling out a name. 'What name is it calling?'

"KAGOME WAKE UP ALREADY!" a loud voice said beside her shooting her eyes right open forming a glare right away.

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome said with venom dripping from each word. Her glare only became more fierce as he opened his mouth to form a response. InuYasha, of course, hadn't noticed her intensity increase and idiotically continued on his daily tirade about Kagome's love for oversleeping and taking time away from "crucial" shard hunting.

"Everyday you sleep for forever when we could very well be kicking some ass and getting more shards! Its not like I even want to do this in the first place! After all, YOU were the one who broke the jew-..." Before InuYasha could finish a nerve had snapped inside Kagome and a loud shout follow suit. The word "sit" could be heard by both neighboring towns and caused the birds to take flight from their high perches. Kagome rose from her earthy bed and packed her things quickly as mounted her companion's fiery cat, Kirara (sp?). Just before she took flight the slight scent of oncoming rain filled her lungs. She looked up at the sky and little trickles of raindrops descend upon her forehead.

"Huh...Its raining," the fairly silent Miroku noticed.

"Yeah...rain..." Kagome just stared at the sky while her mind replayed her dream man's voice saying 'it smells like rain.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...stupid unnecessary crap lol

Chapter 2

"You have been traveling quite a while. Why not rest a while with me?" The shadowed figure spoke to her placing his warm hand upon Kagome's forehead. "You will get ill if you continue the way you have been going." The concern in his voice was uplifting for Kagome. It had been a while since anyone really worried about her well being. She could not stifle the smile that shone through her lips. Her hand rose to meet his as their fingers intertwine causing a small prick of pain in her hand from something sharp.

"Why are you worried about me?" Kagome questioned flirtatiously rubbing her cheek against his hand feeling his soft skin upon hers. The figure bent down next to her and brushed her cheek with his lips moving just a little closer so that he could whisper in her ear. His hot breath and his close presence made Kagome blush from ear to ear.

"Is it so wrong to worry over your frailty?" He seemed so sincere, but his words confused her.

"My frailty?" she asked.

"You can only do so much in such a small powerless yet beautiful body. I would be greatly upset if something were to happen to you." Kagome looked up at his face desperate to see her kind guardian, but her eyes met only darkness. Her hand ran over his face taking in his features feeling his soft skin and his velvety skin that ran across his cheeks in two small places. His hair was very long and yet very well kept. When her hands reached his ears, he held her wrist gently and kissed her palm making her blush more. "When will you come visit me?" Kagome tilted her head to the side with a sympathetic face.

"But...I don't where to go? I don't even know who you ar-..." she was silenced by his lips lightly pressing against hers. Light started to fill her sight blinding her, but before the light consumed all, she noticed the glimpse of golden eyes and heard him say, 'just follow your feet.' The soft golden eyes were quickly replaced with the hard, stern version of them. InuYasha was once again looming over Kagome with his irate glare; and once again did Kagome loose her patience, only this time he wasn't even able to say a word before the "s" word left her lips. Kagome started packing her things, but she stopped at the realization that her lips still felt her mystery man's touch upon them. She just stood still contemplating as the others watched on. InuYasha had managed to get off the floor with the help of Miroku and he eyes couldn't help but glare at the perpetrator that sent him to the ground. But before he could yell at her for it, he noticed her feverous blush and her hand placed upon her lips. The sight was so entrancing for some reason. He couldn't help but stare until Miroku mentioned something.

"Hmm...I wonder what Kagome is thinking about. She looks as if she was having a pretty stimulating dream," the monk said quietly to the entranced hanyou. InuYasha's eyes began squint as if he was questioning the sight. Suddenly Kagome snapped back to life and just dropped her bag and took off running. Desperate, she ran through the surrounding woods letting her legs carry her to whatever was drawing them. Of course InuYasha was close behind following her, still unable to get her flustered image out of his mind. Kagome finally made it to a stream with a small waterfall and with fireflies covering the entire place. Since the sun had not come out yet, it was a beautiful sight, but alas no one was there. All that was residing on the bank was a single white lily. Kagome fell to her knees and picked up the flower and inhaled its soft scent. InuYasha just stayed on the tree top behind her watching from above. The sight below him was so magnificent, he refused to disturb it despite the familiar scent that filled the air. There the both of them sat just taking in the beauty of what each other were viewing.

Meanwhile...

A shadowy figure stood within a cave found behind a small waterfall. The soft sand left like a bed beneath him. But no matter how relaxing his haven was, he so longed to walk out and take hold of Kagome. Unfortunately, he noticed someone following her and decided to await for her a little longer. He did not want to rush their meeting. He could wait a little longer. The only aspect he didn't like was the sudden spike of her followers scent. It was as though the onlooker had taken interest in Kagome. "I cannot wait too long...Kagome..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok yeah I know a ridiculously long time to update. But school was being hellish especially since I'm a senior and getting ready for college, and creating my art portfolio and trying to get my A+ certification (computer license), so I just lost time and all drive to continue the story. BUT I'm starting it again cuz I noticed ppl were actually putting it as their favorite after only two chapters so yay and now that I have no life anymore I'll be updating this and my other story too at least once a week, every two when exams come close.

Chapter 3

After the sun had set InuYasha disturbed the star-eyed Kagome to complain about their lack of activities today. So the poor girl turned to face him breathing out a very audible sigh and slowly made her way towards the others. Kagome continued her travels with the group, clutching ever so tightly to her lovely white lily, sighing frequently. But her sighs did not go unnoticed, for both InuYasha and Miroku were attentive to her recent change in mood.

Miroku, very smoothly, approached InuYasha with a very concerned face although the hidden smirk was obvious to those who were familiar with him. "InuYasha, what is our dear lovely Kagome so melancholy about? She suddenly takes off running with you following suit, and when you both return a huge cloud hovers above her head." Miroku couldn't suppress the smirk any longer, especially when InuYasha's reaction was so priceless. His scrunched up nose and small glare towards Miroku, showing his displeasure with a hint of insecurity, was delicious for the cunning monk. And despite InuYasha's obvious desire to end the conversation right there and then Miroku persisted. "Did you perhaps give Kagome that lily? Ah...but wait, you couldn't have. After all how would you know that those are her favorite flowers. Ah so the real question is who exactly did give her said flower? That or why?" With that last statement miroku just fell back humming a sweet tune and went to join the ladies.

InuYasha was far from pleased. She was too attached to the random flower she had found by the water. 'Where the hell did that damn weed come from? There wasn't even one for miles near it, so how could it just appear? Is that stupid monk actually right? Did someone give it to her? Wait...what am I thinking I saw her the entire time and I didn't even sense someone in the area.' InuYasha soon grew impatient with his thoughts and stopped the party hunching over as if he was going to sit, but instead he just hovered like that. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Uh...InuYasha...what are you doing?" a very confused Sango questioned.

"Kagome, come on." Sango turned to face the even more confused Kagome as if to question if something was wrong. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed the words "I don't know?" before hopping off Kirara and climbing on InuYasha's back.

"Is this better for you?" Kagome asked down to the beast under her.

"Just shut up," InuYasha replied before sprinting off the others close behind. With her on his back, he could hear her soothing heartbeat upon him and his thoughts of the mysterious lily had faded with each thump heard upon his back. The vision of Kagome's innocent blush and her clutching the flower with the light reflecting off the water onto her wonderfully pale, smooth skin replaced his troublesome thoughts. His heart was racing.

After a few hours, the group decided to stop for the night. Within a mere 30minutes after setting up was finished, all had fell into a rather deep sleep...all except Kagome. She had been waiting for InuYasha to finally go to sleep in order to go search for her mysterious seducer. Luckily for her, InuYasha was strangely exhausted from just a day's travel. 'Have I gained weight or something that made him extra tired?' she pondered to herself before shaking off that notion and continuing to quietly sneak past the camp site. Once she was out of earshot, she darted off just running wherever she felt like. Clutching the white lily that seemed to be rapidly dying due to her excessive attention to it, Kagome ran for about an hour before stopping at an oddly placed hot spring. 'Well isn't this convenient? I call bad writing.'

A/N: Fuck you kagome it was late!

Just observing this amazingly relaxing looking hot spring, made the poor girl realize how much her feet hurt and how sore her muscles were. "Why not?" she said to herself as she quickly checked for anyone nearby before undressing. The hot water worked magic on her muscles. All her stress and tension seemed to melt away. It was so relaxing that she started to close her eyes. The rock formation behind her seemed to be massaging her aching shoulders. She let out a very content moan before realizing...'Wait...rocks don't move.' She twisted her head around to see what was behind her, but by doing so she pinched a nerve and was now in excruciating pain. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuucccck! Ow!" she yelled tearing up at her pain. Then hot breath could be felt on her ear, down to her neck and the all to familiar yet mysterious voice whispered in her ear.

"Well now was that exactly a smart idea?" A giggle could be heard from the man's voice. 'Oh great he's sarcastic' Kagome grunted in her head.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Kagome retaliated slightly annoyed.

"Now, now. As much as I do enjoy your feisty personality, you should relax."

"How can I relax with a complete stranger touching me in very..." the mysterious man put slightly more pressure on her back making her feel amazing. "...soothing...motions." Kagome nearly drooled at the movements of his hands. They felt so good against her.

"That's a good girl." The man didn't even need to face her for Kagome to know he had a sincere smile on his face. His voice could depict every little detail of emotion he had on his face.

"So...do I get to see my mysterious follower who lives in my dreams?" Kagome questioned in her flirty tone. Suddenly she felt a hand cover her eyes as the sound of someone else entering the water was heard. she could feel him come up close to her and without lifting his hand, he kissed her. His voice seemed monotone compared to the emotions his lips could transfer. Such passion, lust, wanting, need, and even love all in one slow and gentle motion. There was no tongue, just a simple, sweet open mouthed kiss; but even though it was such a kiss, it was still perfect.

Kagome has to steady her breath. Her heart was beating so fast one could not differ between one heartbeat to another. It just hummed. Then with an even more swift motion than the kiss, her raised his hand off her eyes. Slowly Kagome opened her eyes.

"Gasp!"

Tbc


End file.
